


Need Help, Doctor?

by SnarkyGranger1



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: The Doctor and Hermione run into each other. A little one-shot that is unbetaed. Enjoy!





	Need Help, Doctor?

Need Help?  
By Snarky Granger  
AN: Just a little something with Hermione and the Tenth Doctor. :)

"MORSMORDE!" cried a deep male voice in the woods.

Harry, Hermione and Ron spinned around to see the Dark Mark in the sky. Suddenly there was a loud POP and Harry noticed that they were surrounded by wands and he grabbed them and pulled them down with him to avoid the spell that just missed his head. He heard a faint thud to the opposite side of where the person was standing to cast that spell. 

Mr. Weasley realized that it was his son and yelled for order.

Mr. Crouch came over and asked, "Who put that spell up there?" He was looking at the three kids on the ground.

"It wasn't us, sir but I did hear a slight thud over there," Harry pointed towards the opposite way of the Dark Mark. Mr. Diggory went to check the area and gave a shout that he found someone.

When Mr. Diggory comes back, Mr. Crouch stared at the male in shock. The three teens are confused at first until Mr. Weasley said, "I thought your son was dead, Barty."

Mr. Crouch snapped out of it and took the stunner off the male suspect. "Who are you and why do you look like my son? How did you escape Azkaban?" Mr. Crouch fired off rapidly.

The male looked at him like he is nuts and said, "Azkaban? The Wizard Prison? Why would I be there?" He looked around as he was talking. He saw one face that he recognized and it was Hermione. He turned to her and said, "Hello Hermione! Do you remember me?"

Hermione's eyes squint for a minute looking at him, "Do I know you? I have a feeling that I do but my brain isn't clicking." 

Ron gasped when he heard her comment. 

"Shut up, Ron." 

Harry snorted.

"That is ok, Hermione. I had looked different the first time you saw me," said the man. Hermione's head tilted in wonder. "What if I said a blue box?"

Hermione froze for a second and her mouth dropped. She shook herself out of her daze before Harry or Ron moved, "You are still alive? I thought you died during the Battle against the Master."

"Nope. I am not that easy to kill. I am still here. The Doctor is still alive and kicking," 

"Hermione, can you please tell us what is going on and who is this gentleman and is he a threat to us?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Hermione looked at the Doctor once more time and turned to look at the rest of the Ministry officials, "Oh, sorry, Mister Weasley. This man's name is The Doctor. Yes, I do know him. I met him a long time ago when I was a child. I thought that he was a figment of my imagination at first. Sorry, Doctor." He waved her off. "Anyways, no he isn't a problem so to speak unless you talk to Torchwood." The Doctor froze at that name, which Hermione noticed and sent him an apologetic smile. "They seem to feel that he is the problem, when in truth, he is the solution to majority of the problems he has come to resolve. He usually travels with a companion but it appears to me he is solo at the moment, yes?" 

The Doctor nodded.

“Hermione, I have heard of Torchwood but how have you heard of it?" inquired Mr. Crouch. He looked at the Doctor and Hermione with suspicious eyes.

"Oh well, um. My parents work there as agents," said Hermione softly.

"But Hermione, you told us that your parents are Dentists," said Harry.

"Really, Harry? Do you really think that I can come out and say that my parents are secret agents for the British Government?" Hermione said exasperated. Harry blushed and shook his head.

"OK, so the Doctor is a good person but that doesn't answer the question who conjured the Dark Mark?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Actually before we get into that, is Hermione free to talk to? I need to have a word with her over there?" asked the Doctor as he pointed towards the area that Mr. Diggory found him. "I promise to keep her within your sight." He added to alleviate the worry in Mr. Weasley's eyes.

Mr. Crouch answered, "Fine. I can still talk to Mister Potter and Mister Weasley about what they heard as long as Miss Granger doesn't mind." Hermione shook her head no. "Off you go but stay within eyesight." Hermione nodded in agreement as she followed the Doctor.

When the Doctor felt that they were out of hearing range, he turned around to face Hermione and said, "Nice to see you, old friend."

"Yes, it is nice to see you, Doctor. I was sad when I thought that you were gone for good. I sometimes in the summer would go in the Torchwood building with my parents and would read things on their computers without them realizing it," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Brilliant! I have a clever witch with me," said the Doctor. "I gather that you don't agree with their methods towards aliens." Hermione shook her head. "Why not?"

"I think it so barbaric what they do to the aliens that they capture and that whole blowing up a spaceship when it was leaving peacefully…" Hermione trailed off when she saw his face cringe at her words. "What?"

"I am surprised that you knew about that incident. I was there when it happened. I was pissed off with the Prime Minister Harriet Jones because she didn't need to do that. They would have spread the word that I was protecting them. BUT NOOO…. she had to blow them up!" The Doctor waved his arms around excitedly, making the rest of the other group look at them.

Hermione noticed that Ron wanted to break from the other group and she held up her hand to tell him stop. Harry even put his hand on Ron's arm and shook his head no. Ron turned back around to the Ministry officials.

"Okay, Doctor, what has brought you here tonight? I am guessing that you can see magic as well even though you are an alien. I want to know but don't tell me unless you need my help. I should warn you though. Mr. Crouch will most likely call Torchwood soon if you don't want your presence to be known," said Hermione in a rush.

"Yes, I can see magic but it is a rare thing for me to see it like I did with those poor muggles. I don't have a mission. Just wanted to see a good Quidditch match," said the Doctor, who started laughing at Hermione's surprised look. "Yes, I do know about Quidditch and Hogwarts. I have ways to see them get started." He said that with a smile. 

Hermione smiled back at him.

"Did you like the match?" asked Hermione. The Doctor nodded. "Good. I hope that you travel safe. The reason I say that is the others are done and are waiting for me." Hermione gave him a big hug.

"Sure thing, Hermione, I hope you stay safe yourself. I would hate to see you hurt and watch the red head. He seems to have a temper," said the Doctor. 

Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I have told him that he has an emotional range of a teaspoon," Hermione snickered. 

The Doctor laughed at her joke as he turned to look at the others.

He waved Mr. Weasley, Harry, and Ron over towards them. When they arrived, he said, "Well, thank you for letting me talk to her. I need to get to my blue box now." He gave Hermione one last hug and whispered into her ear, "Be safe and keep being brilliant." Hermione laughed as he let go and walked further into the woods.

Mr. Weasley looked at Hermione after they no longer see him and asked, "Everything alright, Hermione?"

"Yeah, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said with a yawn. "Can we go to the tent? I wouldn't mind a couple more hours before we have to go back to the Burrow." Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Who was he, Hermione? How do you know him? What is Torchwood?" Ron asked in rapidly succession.

Hermione sighed in frustration and looked in Ron's eyes and said, "None of your business plus the fact that I can't tell you anyway because then I would have to kill you." 

Ron's eyes widened in shock as Hermione walked away. 

Harry hid a smirk and a chuckle behind his hand. He looked at Mr. Weasley and shared a knowing look.

Mister Weasley mouthed, 'Like the Department of Mysteries.' 

Harry nodded. 

Mr. Weasley smiled at Ron's expense as he put his hand on Ron's shoulder to get him walking again. They stayed silent for the rest of the walk back to the tents.


End file.
